Bastaba con verte respirar
by lunaokami28
Summary: Summari: El sentir tu respiración en cualquier momento fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar, nadie me dijo que todo acabaría tan rápido. (Serie:La sensación de respirar)


Summari: El sentir tu respiración en cualquier momento fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar, nadie me dijo que todo acabaría tan rápido.

Aquí estoy publicando algo que nunca pensé en realizar.

Pero bueno a veces las cosas salen mejor si no se planean.

Nee~.

Volví a llorar cuando leí lo que escribí.

No soy dueña de Magic Kaito, tal vez si lo fuera haría más capítulos para el manga de Magic Kaito.

* * *

Bastaba con verte respirar

* * *

Cuatro años, Cinco meses, el tercer día de dicho mes.

Siendo la, una y treinta siete con dieciocho segundos.

Termino el robo de Kaitou KID.

Escuche el sonido de un arma siendo disparada, corrí lo más rápido, tanto como me lo permitieron las piernas.

Llegue a la terraza buscando por todo el lugar.

Con el corazón amenazando abandonar mi cuerpo.

Siento algo líquido, pegajoso al pisar cerca de la pared, me acerco lentamente temiendo lo peor.

Todo mi estómago da un vuelco, al verlo.

En un charco de su propia sangre.

Me acerco checando el pulso.

Apenas perceptible.

Maldición.

Sus ojos se entreabrieron.

No puedo desviar mi mirada de sus ojos.

Aquellos malditos ojos a pesar de la situación tenían reflejados en ellos, reconocimiento y llenos de amor de los cuales me enamore.

No pude detener mis lágrimas, todas caían sobre tu rostro.

Sé que en estos momentos debo parecer un niño pequeño desconsolado, no me importa ni un poco porque es verdad.

Las palabras me salían con infinidad de trabas, mi lengua, la sentía con problemas de salir de mí boca.

No podía dejar de pensar en todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos como.

Rivales.

Amigos..

Y...

Amantes...

Mis brazos se movieron solos.

No quiero perderlo.

Pero joder se le estaba literalmente escurriendo la vida entre sus dedos y me siento tan impotente, el no poder hacer nada.

Solo pensar en la idea en que no lo volveré a ver más.

El no sentir su respiración contra mi pecho cada mañana al despertar abrazándome posesivamente.

Su respiración errática, las grandes bocanadas de aire perdido, después de una noche intima entre nosotros, su mirada llena de lujuria.

También solo verlo dormir ya fuera entre mis brazos o llegar del trabajo y apreciar su rostro dormido, admirando todo lo que lo hace hermoso.

Kaito..

.

.

Estúpido mago siempre haciéndote el romántico.

Colocando uno de tus brazos en mi espalda y murmurar algo que hizo resurgir mis lágrimas con más intensidad.

Idiota.

Su cuerpo quedando flácido con cada respiración.

Sus ojos caían suavemente.

Me sonríe.

Bastardo, siempre sonriendo hasta el final.

¿No?

Le devuelvo la sonrisa lo mejor que puedo.

Antes de que sus ojos se cerraran.

Le digo.

'Te amo'.

.

.

.

.

Su brazo cae.

La respiración cesa.

Lo abrazo con aun más fuerza.

Repitiendo:

¡Kaito!.

¡Kaito!..

¡Kaito!...

Suspiro, ya no tiene caso.

Veo la hora en mi reloj de bolsillo.

Hora de la muerte: Una y cuarenta cinco con cuarenta nueve segundos.

Víctima: Kuroba Kaito 20 años.

Causa de la muerte: Herida de bala en el abdomen.

Culpable: Miembro de la Organización de los Hombres de Negro.

Ahora el amor de mi vida, es solo otro cuerpo que examinar y buscar a quien cometió el crimen.

* * *

Ya nos volvemos a leer.

Eh.

Curiosidades:

● No tenía planeado hacer esto.

La idea solo surgió, por un pensamiento que tuve, y era "Me basta con verte respirar", es que yo e tenido varias mascotas a lo largo de mi vida, pero todas se han muerto ( y no por viejas) de diferentes formas (Yo soy el equivalente del poder de Shinigami de Conan, pero con animales) es que ya descubrimos por que se mueren y es por que yo soy su dueña, no es porque no los quiera o los trate mal, solo pasa, y ya que los gatos que hay son de mi hermana y siguen vivos, lo se pensamiento deprimente más sin embargo es cierto.

Por lo que hoy en día en la casa viven 3 gatos.

El más pequeño es Tomoe, y soy algo así como su tía (también lo soy para Misaki) y cuando lo veo dormir, no puedo dejar de pensar en que me basta con verlo respirar.

Así que cambie la frase para que quedara bien con el texto, siendo este el resultado.

● Hubo un comienzo que descarte, ya que cuando pensé en escribirlo de manera en que Hakuba recordara todo lo que les a pasado, básicamente desde que se conocieron hasta que empezaron su relación; escribí una parte.

Pero decidí descartar, ya que se me hacia muy largo y tedioso.

Por lo que preferí optar mejor, que compartiera la misma línea de tiempo que 'Sensaciones'.

Empezando el Drabble con Hakuba y su manía por el tiempo, y lo que está diciendo es el tiempo de noviazgo de los 2.

Donde ambos tienen 20 y en ese año cumplirían 21 (recordando que el cumpleaños de Kaito es en Junio y el de Saguru en Agosto)

● Si se preguntan por qué Saguru no pidió ayuda para auxiliar a Kaito, es porque ya era muy tarde.

Perdió mucha sangre, por lo que la 'ayuda' sería inútil, optando por mejor quedarse hasta que Kaito desapareciera totalmente dejando solo una cascara vacía, sin alma.

Muchos pensamientos deprimentes, pero feliz con el resultado.

Se despide Luna, Hasta la próxima.


End file.
